A Swiss Story Of Evil: The Servant
by Reilly Alik Parker
Summary: After many years apart, siblings Vash and Lili are finally reunited as Princess and Servant. Their peace is interrupted as Vash falls for a secretive cake baker, a relationship Lili refuses to allow. Based of the Vocaloid song, The Servant of Evil
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia [if only TAT], Vocaloids, or the Story of Evil songs. I don't really own the idea for this ;; I got the idea from a comment on youtube ^^;; _

_Though that user was right, there should be a PV for story of evil with Liechtenstein and Switzerland! So since I have no clue how to do that nor am I a nico nico douga user, I shall write it out instead!_

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a princess, I'm a servant<em>

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

_When I went to a neighbouring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight…"_

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash sighed. It was nearly tea time. He poured the steaming water into the cup. He looked up at the clock again. There wouldn't be time for it to cool down. He placed the tea cup neatly on the tray before picking it up.<p>

He hoped Lili wouldn't be upset with him.

He strolled down the hall to the garden outside. Vash set the tray on the small table next to the elegant chair in which his princess sat.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, big brother."

He scowled. "Lili, I am your servant. You must learn to call me Vash," he lectured. It was ridiculous, him having to teach her how to address her new servant like a princess should.

Lili just kept smiling. "You are also my dear older brother whom I have not seen since we were little. I believe I'm allowed such informalities," her smile grew nostalgic as she looked down at her tea.

Vash knew what she was thinking. They had been separated when they were small children. She was remembering the days before then, when they played with each other in the fields. They would play in the clovers for what seemed like hours, making necklaces and crowns for each other. He sighed, missing those days as well.

He was never told why they were pulled away from each other on that fateful day.

Perhaps it was his status as half brother to beloved Princess to the Yellow Kingdom? It was the illegitimacy that earned him his placement as a servant instead of a first born heir.

Vash didn't hold it against Lili, though. In fact he was glad, he got to be close to her and help her if she ever needed it.

He shook himself out of his head and returned his focus to his little sister, who had been sipping tea patiently. "Nonetheless, you should address me as a proper princess should."

Lili simply nodded. Vash knew she just didn't want to argue.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash looked down at his note. It stated the cake shop he had to go to. Why here though? Why in the kingdom of Green? Couldn't they have just had a baker from their kingdom make it?<p>

Lili had been insistent that she must try a cake from this store though. It had allegedly been called the best cake in all the lands.

Vash scoffed. He was almost certain he was better. His chocolate creations were wondrous.

Nonetheless, he was her servant, and thus had set out to this country of Green. Its name preceded itself, for the city he was in was surrounded by luscious green trees.

He walked into the store, a bell going off as he opened the door. The store was quaint and warm.

He walked up to the counter, seeing as the place seemed void of customers at the moment.

"Hello?" Vash called out. Was the place even open?

"One moment!" called a voice from the back. Vash tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently.

When the man finally came out, Vash was met with a sight. He was tall with perfect brown hair, with the exception of the stray strand sticking up, but that added to the allure. His deep blue eyes were seen through a pair of wire framed glasses. Glasses! This cake shop must earn him a lot of money for him to afford them.

"What would you like?" Vash didn't answer right away, too busy staring at his lips forming the words, lips that were accented by a small beauty mark in the corner.

"Oh! Um I-I would like cake," Vash finally replied. His face was red, how stupid must he be to be distracted by this!

The man chuckled. "I would have never guessed, this being a cake house and all. What kind would you prefer?"

Vash fumbled to take out the note he put in his pocket. "Sachertorte,"

The man gave a small smile. "Right away, sir," he nodded as he returned to the back of the store.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck. What was wrong with him?

He was startled by the chime of bells indicating someone else had opened the door.

Before he could turn to see who he was he was interrupted by the arrival of the cake man and a small box.

As Vash turned to get the money out of his pocket, he turned to take a peek at who had entered. His eyes were met with emptiness, though.

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. It seems as though his ears were playing tricks on him.

Vash sighed and paid the man. He took the box and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to have some?" The man said suddenly. Vash turned to see him resting his elbows on the counter casually.

What did it matter to him? They were strangers.

"No. It isn't for me,"

"Oh, than for a lover?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Vash's eyebrow twitched. This man was starting to get on his nerves.

"If you must know, it's for the Princess of Yellow. I am her personal servant," Vash stated his title with pride.

The man rose and eyebrow and straightened up. "Royal servant? That's a heavy title. Perhaps you should buy a slice for yourself?"

Vash scoffed again. A sales pitch? "No thank you, I don't want any. Besides I have no money to spare."

The man looked shocked. "Don't want any? Why not? Have you not tried it before?"

"No."

"Then you must!"

"I told you I don-"

"No excuses. It is rude to say you don't want something you never tried," he went back again and came out with a slice of chocolate cake. He went around the counter and set the plate onto a table. "Here. No charge."

Vash was taken aback. Why was it so important he ate the cake? After a few moments he sat down and stared at it. Perhaps it was poisoned?

The man laughed. "Would you like me to take the first bite?" Vash's red face was answer enough for him.

He hung his apron neatly on a peg before sitting on the other side of the table. He took a fork and claimed himself a small portion of the cake. He plopped it into his mouth with a satisfied smile.

After watching him closely for a few seconds, making sure he didn't suddenly choke or fall to the floor, he carefully took a small part of cake for himself. He stared at it for a final second before warily taking a bite.

His eyes widened as the man watched, amused. "Do you still say that you don't want it?"

Vash didn't reply at first. The cake was amazing, much better than he ever could have made. Now he understood why Lili made him come all the way to the neighboring country to get it.

"How do you make this?" Vash asked. He needed to be able to make this for Lili.

The man put a finger to his lips. "That's a secret."

Vash almost pouted. "Is your name a secret too?" Well if was going to come back here all the time as he now planned to, he at least needed to know that basic thing.

The man didn't answer at first as he took another bite of the Sachertorte, smudging some of the chocolate on the top of his lip. "It's Roderich."

Vash stared at the smudge before blinking. "Roderich. Like the Prince of Green?"

"Something like that."

"Well Roderich, despite your royal name, I hope you are aware that it is unsightly to have food all over your mouth," Vash said as he took out a handkerchief and leaned over the table to wipe at a surprised mouth. Vash had always been somewhat of a perfectionist.

"There," Vash said when he was done.

He was about to sit down when Roderich grabbed his wrist. Vash looked at his captured hand before he looked up to complain. He then, with a red face, realized just how close they were.

Vash opened his mouth to awkwardly state this when his lips were attacked by Roderich's.

Vash froze for a second, and with an even redder face kissed him back. The taste of the Sachertorte lingered on Roderich's tongue, enticing Vash to further taste his mouth.

It was only when he ran out of breath did Vash abruptly step back. He stammered lightly, his face still crimson, as he tried to get his lungs to fill with air again.

He looked back at Roderich, who was neatly recomposing himself. Vash was at a loss for words when a calm Roderich stood up and placed the box for Lili in his hands.

"Perhaps this should be a secret as well?" Roderich bent over and pecked Vash on the lips. "Your princess won't be happy," Roderich gave a sly smile before walking to get his apron from his peg. "You are running quite late you know," with that Roderich left Vash to his dumbfounded self and disappeared to the back of the store.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that was part one~! The depressing parts come next ^^<em>

_Neh, Do you know how many times I listen to a servant of evil while writing this? _

_Review? _

_**xx The Eejit Bean Sidhe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This FANfiction is purely FANmade. I am a FAN. So thus I don't own anything.

**A/N**: _HOLYSHITIMALIVE 0TZ I have a good reason why I haven't posted in a while!_

_... I forgot...orz_

_Well I've been busy with con stuff and stressing over school and other teenage issues I think I only finished writing this part to cure my writers block for my world themes essay [DAMN YOU CHECHNYA!] _

_This may seem like a bit of a filler chapter, but it shows who the other characters are and I thought you guys deserved _something

_Plus the reviews I read when I finally logged into my email warmed my wittle heart with motivation~_

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash walked into the castle with a heavy silence about him.<p>

He didn't know what to make of what happened 10 minutes ago. That man, Roderich… He was a virtual stranger! They'd known each other 5 minutes and he decides to kiss Vash. Granted, he kind of insinuated it by leaning so close, but it was still Roderich who grabbed his wrists and assaulted his lips.

Vash blushed as he remembered the way Roderich's soft lips felt against his and the taste of his warm mouth. He could have melted right into those deep blue eyes.

Vash put the cake box onto the table of the room he had stumbled into. He put his hands to his head and groaned.

"Damn cake eating moron," he muttered.

Why? Why was he hanging onto the sensation of those brief 10 seconds? Why was he grasping at that memory with all his might?

"Vash."

He turned around and straightened at his sister's voice. "Yes, your highness?"

"Where have you been?" There was something off about the way she looked at him and the strain in her voice.

"I was buying your cake, my princess." Well it wasn't a lie.

"You certainly took your time," Lili's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Was that suspicion in her eyes?

Vash almost bushed at the reason why he was late. "I was making sure the cake was perfect and to your liking," Vash kept his composure, making sure Lili didn't see his deceitful ways.

She kept her look for all of two seconds, two long seconds, before her expression melted into that kind smile Vash loved. "Well then, let's not have the cake go to waste now, big brother," Lili said sweetly, clapping her hands together.

Vash smiled and bowed to her. "Right away. Allow me to get the tea, your highness."

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash sighed as he walked out of the inner castle gates. Lili needed more cake, she had forgotten all about diner party that was being hosted in their palace. His sister was distracted so easily.<p>

Lili had made the decision so quickly that there was no time to prepare a carriage, so Vash had to walk through the forest. He preferred to take the forest path.

When he got to the stony gate, however, the door was locked. Frustrated, Vash spotted the sign hanging on top of the arch.

"Closed for maintenance," he read aloud. Vash shook his head; he never understood his sisters desire to have everything be cute.

Vash sighed with painful realization that he would have to leave through the main gate.

The other two exits required for him to cross a river if he wanted to get to the Country of Green. Vash didn't quite feel like getting wet.

With an exhaled breath Vash waited as the gatekeepers opened the main gate slowly. He put on a white cap and looked down, trying not to seem conspicuous. Unfortunately he was noticed, as it would be impossible to miss those giant doors opening.

Vash heard the spiteful insults and felt the glares of the citizens staring daggers at him as he hurriedly walked down the cobblestone sidewalk. He just needed to get to the market place where he could blend in and get away from the hateful people.

Vash stopped before he could step in the spit that had just landed right in front of him. He shivered, how disgusting! He looked to see the culprit in front of him. It was a woman with flowers in her auburn hair. She held a frying pan through crossed arms, it seemed as though she just bought it.

Her angry emerald eyes glared down at him. "Palace rat," she hissed, "crawl back to the rat nest you came from!" She nodded her head in the direction of the palace.

Vash took a deep breath. He must not get into a fight right outside the castle gates. That wasn't the proper way for the royal servant to act.

"Please excuse me miss, I must be on my way," Vash said with a dignified air before shuffling past her.

Before Vash could escape completely though, the woman called out to him. "If I were you, I'd run away while I had the chance. No way in fucking hell is that Poisonous Lili is gonna last!" Vash clenched his fist and walked faster, away from this woman's insolent words.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash huffed angrily out of the crowds on the long sparse road that led to the kingdom of green. The people have always been threatening revolt, why take it out on Lili? She may not have been the most attentive or the wisest, but that's what the advisors are for! At least she was kind and cared about them. They shouldn't blame her for all of their problems.<p>

Vash sighed as he reached the draw bridge that marked the crossing into the country of green. He walked quickly when he was angry. He unclenched his fisted hands as he remembered his original objective. To get cake.

To see Roderich.

Vash blushed at that thought and then shook it away. He was here on business, and if he saw the cake maker again, so be it. Still Vash couldn't swallow down that small burst of excitement he felt.

When he finally got to the store, he paused before walking in again. It was busy. Vash frowned at that, and then shook any thoughts away. A busy store was better for business.

Vash sighed and walked into the store, hearing the soft murmurs of the customers over the jingling of tiny bells. He got in line, and tried to see if Roderich was at the counter. There were too many people in the way. Vash glared at his feet until he was pushed into the counter. He looked up, expecting to see a smirking face behind glasses. Instead, he found an old man. It took Vash a second to stutter out the word "Sachertorte" after being asked what he wanted. "Two large, please."

Vash was disappointed. He didn't meet with Roderich. After a moment of realizing this, though, he shook it out of his head and paid the old man. So what if he did not see the man? He would probably just end up being harassed again. These defiant thoughts did not stop Vash from sulking all the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash was setting up the tables diligently; making sure everything was ready for the party. He made sure everything was perfect and their place.<p>

"Vash," came the small voice of his princess. He turned around immediately and bowed.

"Yes, your highness?" Vash said before standing upright again.

"Please tell me the guest list," she asked, looking at him with a blank expression. Vash nodded, he had taken it upon himself to memorize the dinner party guests.

"King Frederick Beilshmidt of the country of blue along with his advisors and his son, Prince Gilbert of the blue kingdom," Lili slightly grimaced at Gilberts name. Vash shared the same dislike for the rash prince.

"King Ivan Braginski of the country of purple shall be attending along with his sisters, Princesses Natalia and Yeketarina of the purple kingdom, and his servants," Lili nodded absently at that.

"In absence of his highness, Queen Maria Theresa shall attend instead of the king of the country of green along with their son, Prince Roderich Edelstien of the bl-"

"Vash have you ever personally met with any of the guest before?" Lili interrupted. Vash furrowed his eyebrows.

"Only Prince Gilbert, when he came over a month ago and got lost," Vash replied. She nodded slowly.

"So you don't know what any of them look like?"

"No, other than Gilbert, I do not. Shall I continue with the guest list?"

She shook her head. "No, I have all the information I need," she said silently before turning abruptly and walking away.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash stood straight and at attention, watching the dignitaries like a hawk. The party had just started, and so far only the dukes and lords had arrived.<p>

He stood with his arms behind his back behind his sister, who stood on the balcony overlooking the murmuring officials.

The sound of a trumpet fare signaled the royal guests had finally arrived. Vash seemed to straightened even more, if possible. He would not allow the other kingdoms view a slouching servant in the country of yellow.

He waited as the harold announced their titles, one by one as they each stepped through the door. King Ivan Braginski came first, smiling calmly, followed by his sisters and flanked by his three timid servants.

Next came King Frederick Beilshmidt, looking so old and weary it was a wonder he even had the strength to attend the party. His grinning son, Prince Gilbert, followed him. He stepped forward and waved at his sister broadly. Vash frowned. That obnoxious man got on his nerves.

Next came Queen Maria Theresa. She came in a regal manner deserving of a queen. It was to be expected, she was said to be the wisest queen of the countries. He had wishes that one day Lili could be like her.

Finally came the Prince of Green.

Vash's eyes widened as the last prince stepped through the doors. That couldn't be-

"Prince Roderich Edelstein, of the Kingdom of Green," bellowed the Harold.

Vash could only gape as his fleeting thoughts were assured. The man that stood before them was the alleged cake baker. He stared at the familiar face with pure astonishment. He could have sworn he had gone mad by then, he thought he saw a wink from behind those thin glasses.

Lili spread her arms out and said with an echoing voice, "Let the dancing begin!"

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p><em>You guys were expecting to bawl your eyes out by now, weren't you? Well I decided to write out Roderich and Vash's romance to make the emotions seem more real before those depressing parts came ^^<em>

_I'm also debating whether or not I should write a lemon in the next chapter. A] because I'm afraid it'll shift the focus of the story and B] A close friend of mine reads this and it would just be awkward if she read a sex scene I wrote after I ordered her to read the story orz_

_Maybe I should say they did it and just write the actual sex out in like an omake or something?_

_Review and help me with these decisions!_

_xx The Eejit Bean Sidhe_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Yes. I am Himaruya Hidekaz *is shot for lies*_

_**A/N:** So hey there! Chapter 3 ^^ I aim to have a 1,500 minimum to these chapters, so sorry if this seems a bit short compared to the others._

_As for smut/no smut topic, I decided not to write it out -seeing as I'd fail anyways- and just have a morning after type chapter thing._

_BUUTTT I may change the rating eventually, to be safe with later chapters because as many of you who have heard the song know, The Servant Of Evil isn't a story about unicorns shooting muffins at each other, and incorporates a lot of angsty tragic death [that's not a spoiler is it?]_

_Speaking of angst, should I change the tragedy genre to angst?_

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash was frozen, his gaze frozen on the patterned carpet in front of him. His disbelief was plain on his face.<p>

Roderich was _Prince _Roderich? Why didn't he tell him? Surely, it came up in the conversation.

Vash should have realized it, he should have brought the information together. A man with the same name as the prince with enough money to buy glasses? It should have been obvious! He would have smacked himself for stupidity if he had enough sense to move his limbs.

His next thought made him shift uncomfortably.

Why did he kiss him, a mere servant? He knew Vash was a servant of the Princess of Yellow, didn't he realize how scandalous it would have been if they were caught? Well if he insisted on working in a cake shop he must not have much care towards scandals. Maybe... Maybe he was just using Vash?

Wait, why was he working at a cake shop?

"Vash."

He blinked and looked up to see his princess staring at him, bringing him out of his swirling thoughts. "Yes, your highness?" How long had he been standing there like that?

She didn't answer at first, her eyes downcast. Vash was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly turned.

"Go get the food," Lili said simply. Her voice seemed so reserved. There was something troubling her. He reached his hand out to comfort her before stopping it midair. No, he was just her loyal servant. It wasn't like when they were little.

Vash nodded. "Yes, your highness," he said quietly before dismissing himself. Perhaps some work would take his mind off this insanity.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>He was wrong.<p>

The moment he opened the kitchen door, he was met by the regal stance of Prince Roderich, calmly leaning against the counter and eating a chocolate pastry. The rest of the kitchen seemed empty except for him, the staff must have been serving the food, seeing as he took his time to get there.

Vash stopped himself from going up and yelling at him, demanding answers from him. Instead, he stood straight and kept all formalities. He looked at Roderich like the stranger he was.

"Prince Roderich," he bowed, hiding his glare that was starting to leak out. His nasty temper wasn't helpful in these situations. "I believe you are wanted at the party," Vash said coldly, not knowing if this was true. He just came up with the excuse on the spot so the prince could leave, partially to scrub the hell out of the plate he was touching. He also didn't want to be anywhere near him, he'd just get confused again.

There was silence for an insufferable amount of time, all the while the angry blond kept his head down. He refused to look at the man's face, so he couldn't tell if he was staring at him or just ignoring his existence. He wasn't sure which option he preferred.

A chuckle rang through the air, finally breaking the silence. "I'm not _that _important, though I'm flattered you think so. I believe they're more preoccupied with my mother, really," came Prince Roderich's amused reply. "Besides I'd much rather be here, servant," he added with the clink of his plate settling down on the counter.

'_What's with him and sweets?' _Vash bit back his words irritably. The thought masked -what was definitely _not_- the hurt at being called a servant. Of course not, he was proud of his status. He had no reason to be hurt by the stiff title. He wasn't hurt at all.

Well he wasn't completely hurt. Maybe.

He was pulled out of his rambling thoughts by a small 'thud', though it was soft enough that he could have imagined it. Nonetheless, Vash peered at the island in the middle of the kitchen, the source of the so-called noise. "What was-"

"Servant, I'm in need of your assistance on finding my way back. As you say, I'm wanted, and this castle seems to be a bit large and confusing," Roderich said in a calm manner, as if nothing had happen. Maybe he was hearing things. Vash opened his mouth to protest when the prince suddenly turned and walked out, as if expecting him to follow. He clenched his fist angrily.

"I'm not your servant," he grumbled to himself as he followed anyways, the mysterious thud forgotten. Even though he wasn't, the man didn't bring any of his own like King Ivan or King Frederick did, so of course he was obliged to serve him as apart of the hosting kingdom. That didn't mean he had to lik-

Vash rounded a corner when his thoughts were interrupted again, this time by a pair of arms pinning him to a wall. He was going to have a graveyard of unfinished thoughts thanks to this man. Mischievous blue eyes peered at him through glinting glasses.

"Pri-!" His oxygen was cut off by another assault to his lips.

"Stop that. I told you to call me Roderich, so call me Roderich," the prince practically growled when he pulled away. Vash scowled at him and pushed him away.

"No. I am a servant, it's improper to be on a first name basis with royalty," Vash snapped. Really, did none of the royals know how to behave _like a royal_? It irritated him to end.

"Well you're not my servant, so I don't see the problem, besides I don't really know your name, so thus we aren't on a first name basis, are we?" Roderich smirked as he leaned in again, but Vash swiftly dodged him and freed himself from the brunette's arms, backing down the hall a few steps .

"You're right, I'm not your servant, and you don't even know my name. So why are you talking to me and doing such lewd acts? You're supposed to be treating me like I don't exist, not giving me free cake in a bakery and molesting me every chance you get," Vash spat out angrily.

Roderich took a step towards him, but Vash grabbed an old musket that was hanging on the wall as decoration and pointed it at the prince, making him stop. "I don't even care about that stupid cake shop or whatever the hell you were doing, and maybe I could have tolerated the molesting seeing as a lot aristocrats take advantage of their servants," at this point Vash was blurting out the thoughts he had bundled up in a day –_a day? Was that even possible? He was never this sensitive!- _"If you didn't lie to me. Why didn't you tell me you were the Prince Roderich of the Green kingdom. Did it slip your mind or something? Am I simply a toy to you, a simple plaything? If you wanted someone to play with, go find your own servants! Or did you want to get to the princess? Get me to tell you her secrets in some sick plot of yours?" Vash was shaking in anger. Even the stray thought of anyone trying to use him to hurt Lili was enough to send him over the edge. He could never let that happen. He would die before he saw his precious sister harmed.

Roderich opened his mouth when laughter was heard around the corner, distracting Vash for a second. The prince used the moment to take him by the gun and drag him into the nearest room. In the shock Vash dropped the gun as the door closed behind him and he was pulled into the brunette's embrace.

The laughter and footsteps walked past their door as they stood like that in dead silence.

"I never lied to you about being the prince. I didn't outright say it, but I didn't deny it when you asked. You just assumed I wasn't, probably because of the bake shop," Roderich finally murmured soothingly. Vash frowned, trying to pull away. "That still doesn't-"

"I didn't aim to toy with you so much, and I had no intention of having you hurt your princess," Vash paused at this, not moving as long slim fingers stroked his blonde hair.

"Then what…" Vash trailed off, not knowing how to finish this time.

"Who knows? Back then I was just irritated that you said you didn't like my cake, then you leaned in so close I couldn't help myself seeing as there was cake on your teeth," the prince chuckled as Vash blushed. Vash looked at the other and opened his mouth to voice another thought before he was pulled into a gentle kiss. "You have a lot of questions, don't you?" Roderich smiled before kissing him again. "Stay with me longer, and maybe I'll answer them," he gave a coy smile. Vash pressed his lips against the other's, initiating it for once, just to wipe it off.

He'd get his answers later.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** *forgot to mention this before* If you haven't noticed this, I make the fact that he has glasses very important because in this time/universe/planet/thinggy glasses are extremely expensive that only upper high class can where. The other royals don't wear them since they don't need them. Its also to compensate for Austria's lack of green hair, which is an important aspect to the song._

_Also the noises Vash hears randomly [the bells going off in chapter one in the bake shop, the thud in the kitchen] aren't going to be explained in this story. They aren't meaningless though, and no he's not going insane. When I'm done with this story, I'm going to move on and write this story in a different character's point of view for the other songs in the Story of Evil [the Daughter of Evil, the the Daughter of Green, The Prince of Blue, and so on]. So whenever Vash hears a strange noise or thinks he sees something, it's another character hiding from him or watching him that will have more detail and make more sense in their story._

_**IN OTHER NEWS**_

_I got a livejournal ^^ Actually I got it a while ago, I just didn't know what to do with it o3o Now I'm thinking of posting this story on there ^^;; I think I will, so I post the link when I set up~_

_xx The Eejit Bean Sidhe_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I already disclaimed this**

_**A/N: **Well it's been a while hasn't it? I have a legit excuse this time, I swear I didn't forget! My brother decided to be a jerk and cut off my internet for a month D= It was irritating, but I finally got it back and just spent the last half hour typing this up since I wrote it in a notebook XD_

_My hand hurts so much... It might have to with me accidentally hitting a pole. I was aiming for something else, but it moved, and I was not aware of how hard I hit until then... All this typing did not help. At all.  
><em>

_ANYWAYS! Enough of my rambling XD_

_The livejournal link is posted on my profile. I'll still be posting here on fanfiction, I'll just be posting there as well _

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash sighed into Roderich's hold. He stayed like that, his head comfortably against the prince's chest, for a few seconds before blushing and awkwardly looking up. He was met by Roderich's soft gaze. Vash opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to phrase the question in his mind.<p>

"I suppose you'd like for me to answer your questions?" Roderich asked, saving Vash the trouble.

He let out another sigh and nodded, deciding to start with a simple question.

"Why a bakery?"

A small smile appeared on Roderich's face. "Long version or short version?"

"Long version," Vash responded after thinking about it for a second. It couldn't be that long a story, right?

"I grew up an orphan in a small village outside the kingdoms," he started.

Vash nodded. He knew about those villages, they were a neutrality zone. The residents were made up of those who were –or were related to someone- rich or powerful. Vash grew up in a more secluded one when he was separated from Lili.

"I had an inheritance, which allowed my uncle and me to stay there." Roderich threw Vash a sly smile. "I got the glasses when I was 6, seeing as I kept running into poles." Vash blushed at being caught admiring the intricate framework.

"Around age 10, I met my best friend, Ludwig. We were inseparable. We both hated the village, it was incredibly oppressive, and so we left. We ended up going to the Green Kingdom since it was closer. For two years, Ludwig and I worked at a bakery and barely made enough to afford the apartment behind it. When I left the village, I left my inheritance. I didn't care for it, I was completely happy working with Ludwig every day. It was peaceful.

"One day the queen visited, having heard about my Sachertorte, and hired us to be her pastry chefs. We lived in the castle for a year before I met my first love."

Vash held his breath, not liking where this was going. Hearing about his past loves did not feel pleasant. He refused to associate it with jealousy though. Roderich smiled fondly.

"Her piano," Vash let out a breath of relief before hastily covering it up with a cough.

"I'd sneak away to play it all the time. I'd practice the things I learned when I was a child taking piano lessons. I never noticed the queen standing behind me when I practiced, silently listening to me play, until she requested my presence and told me. I was expecting her to just make me the royal pianist, despite my age, but instead she asked if she could adopt me." Roderich sighed in remembrance. "Although the princely treatment is nice, there are times when I miss the simplicity of working in a bakery. So, with the queen's permission, I opened the cake shop. I run it when I can, but most of the time I trust the store to Ludwig."

Roderich looked down at Vash, his smile becoming amused at his expression. He looked like a kindergartener at story time, soaking up every word.

When Vash realized this, he blushed and looked away.

"There I answered your question, in detail might I add. Anything else?"

Vash bit his lip, refusing to look up at Roderich as he thought of his next question. "Why did you kiss me...? Why," Vash swallowed nervously, "are you lying next to me?" He murmured, not sure if he wanted the answer. How nice it would be to just indulge in these affections, to just lose himself in what Roderich was trying to make him feel. He could never do it, though, he had to be more responsible than that. For Lili.

Roderich blinked. "I told you. You had cake on your teeth. And this, well-"

"That's not an answer!" Vash exclaimed suddenly, sitting up with his back turned to the shocked prince. "I'm just a servant, idiot! You're not supposed to kiss me, even if you were pretending to be a regular citizen. You're still royal!"

"I know-"

"If you knew, then why? I am the servant of Princess Lili of the Yellow Kingdom. I'm damn proud of it too. Why would you kiss a servant –that wasn't even _yours_- in the first _5 minutes you met them in?_" Vash grasped the sheets so tightly, he was shaking with anger. "You must have wanted _something!_"

Vash tensed as warm arms embraced him. "You're right," a soft voice whispered.

Something in Vash seemed crushed by that. He knew it. He was just a toy. A plaything to pass the time with. He shouldn't care at all, he should have been used to it, _it shouldn't hurt as much as it did_. Not after just one day of knowing the man, it didn't make sense as to why he felt so intensely about this. He meant nothing to him, to a royal. All of them were the same. All of them were greedy, selfish, self serving bastards who think themselves so high and perfect. He hated all of them.

All except his precious Lili.

"I wanted to be seen as something other than a prince. Something other than a political pawn. I saw the opportunity for it, so I grasped it."

Vash whipped his head around to face the saddened eyes hidden by the glimmering glasses.

"I ran away with Ludwig all those years ago because my uncle was using me for my inheritance. He only cared about my existence as long as he gained money," Roderich told him with a slight bitterness in his voice. "Did you know the Green King and Queen can't conceive children? Not with each other or with anyone else. That's the only reason the king agreed to the adoption. He needed an heir." Roderich turned his tired eyes to Vash. "I am sick of being used for greed and power. I just want to be Roderich for once, not Prince Roderich, not Lord Roderich, not Young Master Roderich. Just Roderich," he sighed.

Vash's surprise had worn down, sympathy taking it's place. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a fear –no, a _hatred_- of being used.

The only reason Lili's mom kept him alive was because _'the bastard child might be of use to my precious daughter. It makes sense that the dirty child would serve and be beneath my pure child.'_

He still bore no hate towards Lili, despite this. Her mother on the other hand…

Vash shook himself from his thoughts. Yes, Vash completely understood Roderich's need to not feel used.

"Why me?" Vash asked softly, all traces of anger gone from his features.

The smile returned to Roderich's features. "You said your title with pride. Almost all other servants and citizens hate the princess and rarely admit they're from the Yellow Kingdom. At first I thought you were just an idiot," Vash narrowed his eyes dangerously, "but your suspicion of me said otherwise. I wondered a bit while you ate, before I realized it. You see her for her person, don't you? You don't see her for her neglect and unfair rule, you see a sweet little girl." Vash's eyebrow twitched at Lili's less-than-perfect reputation. "I saw my chance and I couldn't let it slip away, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kissed you," Roderich smiled sheepishly.

Vash sighed. "Princess Lili is my sister. I was sent away when we were little. I know she isn't the best at managing a country, but I know she tries. Lili is a kind, sweet, caring girl if you actually knew her," Vash spoke of his sister with a fond smile, not noticing Roderich's shocked expression- now turning into a grin.

"So you're the legendary half child. I heard about you, but I was told you were still living in isolation. You're Princess Lili's servant now?" Vash gave him a deadpanned look for asking an obvious question. He knew his becoming a servant after the queen and king died was kept a secret to keep rumors from rising. He didn't get why this would be so shocking though. "That would give most people even more reason to hate the princess," Roderich stated, amused.

"It's not her fault!" Vash barked. " Besides, this way I get to stay with her and help her if she ever needs me."

Roderich's grin turned into a simple smile. "This just confirms my theory." Vash gave him a strange stare. "Any other child would be bitter about their situation, but you look past that and remember her sweetness. You look for the peace."

Vash blushed and looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say.

His eyes widened as his lips were captured again by Roderich's. The calm aristocrat smiled as he pulled back. "I want that. I want to be seen for the person I am, not my title."

Vash sighed once again and put his head in his hands. "This is too much." Roderich seemed so sincere, and Vash understood him. There was still something keeping him from being with the man.

What about Lili?

"I can't. I couldn't be the source of a scandal for my kingdom and mar Lili's name," Vash looked up to give a an apologetic, helpless look.

He was met with a sly smile. Roderich leaned in and whispered in Vash's ear.

"It'll be our secret."

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p>Vash hastily made his way back to the party, back to his Lili. He was in a happy daze after Roderich, but there was a heaviness about him. He was berating himself for nearly forgetting about his dear princess. He quietly stepped behind her from her seat at the table, noticing Roderich's absence.<p>

"Where were you?" Lili whispered softly to him. Vash couldn't see her face, the chair she was sitting in was rather large for her. It was meant to sit the -now deceased- king. Her tone gave away nothing.

"I was in the kitchen, helping the kitchen staff since we're short." It was half true, a lot of the staff had quit recently.

Lili was silent for a moment. Vash was about to ask if she had heard when she stood up and tapped her glass, calling everyone's attention just as Roderich finally made his way to his seat.

"I suppose you all are wondering why you were called here tonight for this dinner. I have an announcement to make. In order to grant one of my parent's final wishes, Prince Gilbert of the Blue Kingdom and I are to be engaged." There was no happiness or excitement in her voice, just business as usual. Prince Gilbert's face wasn't the epiphany of happiness either, slumped back in his chair the way he was. It seemed he was against the arranged marriage. Vash nearly scoffed, Lili was too good for him. "I hope there are no objections or interference with such a joyous affair," Lili's eyes seemed to linger on Roderich when she said 'interference' for a moment, but Vash probably imagined it.

They proceeded to toast, then eat and converse lightly as if the announcement never happened.

* * *

><p>Xx~*~xX<p>

* * *

><p><em>Remember people:<em>

_Reviews - Special warm fuzzy feelings - Motivation - Faster Updates_


End file.
